


О замках и невезении

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: Гокудера предпочитал работать один.





	О замках и невезении

**Author's Note:**

> если вам кажется, что это не джен, то вам не кажется   
Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, ООС
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Хибари нервничал.

Понять это со стороны было невозможно ― он стоял прямо, заложив руки за спину, неподвижно абсолютно, смотрел в черноту ночи за окном. Казалось, даже не дышал. Гокудера просто знал: потому что они не укладывались в сроки, потому что Хибари в принципе не хотел здесь быть, а ещё его нервозность угадывалась по Мукуро. Тот цыкал, закатывал глаза, постукивал пальцами по лакированной поверхности стола ― звук был тихий, сглаженный кожей перчаток, но всё равно раздражал.

― Перестань, ― процедил Гокудера, отрываясь от взламывания замка.

― Давай быстрее, ― огрызнулся Мукуро, но руку убрал. ― Нельзя слегка взорвать?

― Нельзя пройти сквозь стену?

― Я не дешевый фокусник.

― Заткнитесь, ― Хибари попросил ровным, спокойным тоном, и его нервозность стала совсем давящей.

Гокудера слизал собравшийся над губой пот и осторожно повернул отмычку влево. Механизм характерно щелкнул одним из цилиндров, осталось ещё несколько, и дьявол бы побрал этих консерваторов, любой кодовый замок было бы намного проще вскрыть, чем старый добрый ключевой.

― У нас гости, ― тихо выронил Хибари, сделал два шага от окна вглубь помещения, будто его могли увидеть снаружи. Темноту комнаты разбавили блёклые, отдаленные световые пятна фар.

― Блядь, ― выдохнул Гокудера. Всё окончательно перестало идти по плану. ― Сколько?

― Мне хватит, ― в голосе угадывалась улыбка.

По спине прошёл холодок. Они все, и свои, и чужие, ненавидели, боялись и обожали его за это: отстраненная, абсолютно безличная жестокость, умение наслаждаться боем и приносимой смертью обыденно и почти равнодушно. Это пугало до смерти и будоражило сознание чувством постоянной опасности, подстегивало пониманием ― есть сила, которую нельзя обуздать или приручить. И только один человек не переставал пытаться. 

― Пойти с тобой? ― скучающе предложил Мукуро, и, ― Гокудера не видел, но знал, ― коротко мазнул пальцами по запястью в манжете фиолетовой рубашки.

― Сам, ― Хибари бесшумно прикрыл за собой дверь.

С улицы доносились голоса, чей-то смех, писк автомобильной сигнализации, потом раздались шум, визг шин и речитатив быстрых итальянских ругательств. Гокудера сосредоточился на скрежете металла в скважине, скосил глаза ― Мукуро встал поближе к нему, прикрыл собой, в его руке появился трезубец, совсем дико смотрящийся с костюмом.

― Хватит выебываться, возьми пистолет.

― Не люблю шум, ― поморщился Мукуро, почти нежно поглаживая рукоятку. Где-то двумя этажами ниже Хибари очень тихо убивал людей. Некоторые даже не успевали закричать. Сладкая, блядь, парочка.

― А я не люблю объяснять Десятому, почему мы засветились с пламенем, когда нам запретили пользоваться пламенем.

― Это тебе запретили, а я…

― Знаю, знаю, не подчиняешься мне. Ебаный замок!

Дальше события сгустились, сменяя друг друга быстро, как кадры на перемотке. Топот на лестнице ― Мукуро подался вперед, качнувшись всем телом, выхватил из поясной кобуры пистолет, направил в сторону входа, готовясь выстрелить на звук. Замок щелкнул, металлическая дверца сейфа скрипнула, чуть приоткрывшись, кто-то вошёл, всё потонуло в оглушающем грохоте выстрела, раздался сдавленный болезненный стон, Мукуро толкнул ногой массивный стол, роняя его перед ними, и присел, утаскивая за собой Гокудеру. Выругавшись, Гокудера вытер рукавом кровь с ссадины на скуле, подпалил шашку, швырнул наугад куда-то в сторону, и комнату заволокло одновременно дымом и ярким люминесцентным светом.

― Третий этаж, ещё двоё, ― под шипение рации доложил кому-то незнакомый голос.

― Они что, убили Кёю? ― недоверчиво прошелестел Мукуро, с закрытыми глазами считая людей ― по дыханию, по шагам.

― На счёт три, ― велел Гокудера.

― Три! ― согласился Мукуро и поднялся в полный рост. Гокудера рванулся за ним, вжался спиной в его острые лопатки, чуть дрожащими пальцы привычно скользнул по стволу пистолета, снимая с предохранителя, и сквозь мутную серость выбрал взглядом сразу несколько целей.

Кто-то выстрелил первым. Пламя они действительно не использовали, но людей было много, так много, что не верилось, как может столько народу хотеть сдохнуть одновременно ― от рук Вонголы. Гокудера метил по ногам, потому что мало ли, кто это, ублюдок Мукуро не стеснялся стрелять в сердца, а потом вдруг стало очень больно, комната сжалась, стала тесной, Гокудера почувствовал, что задыхается, упал на колени, и его накрыла темнота.

Ему показалось, что он в самом деле умер. Как будто со стороны видел развороченную грудную клетку, багровую кровь, заполняющую всю полость под осколками сломанных ребёр, сердце, бьющееся впустую, на остаточной силе, собственное вдруг ставшее серым и худым лицо. Жизнь уходила из тела быстро, клокотала в глотке последним жадным вздохом, гортань саднило от привкуса железа и желчи, и смерть уже успела коснуться сознания сладким запахом будущего гниения, подернуть глаза мутной пленкой. 

Пламя солнца жгло, раскаляло изнутри, чей-то голос, слишком похожий на Мукуро, позвал его тихо и как будто даже встревоженно ― короткое «Хаято» утонуло в подсознании, так и не вытянув из черноты. Он приходил в себя урывками, ощущая ржавый привкус во рту, перед глазами мелькали тени, кто-то говорил, называл его имя, не разобрать.

Потом он проснулся.

Несколько секунд смотрел на белый потолок, привыкая к тяжелой давящей боли в голове, потом осторожно пошевелил рукой, провел по телу вверх от пояса к шее, ощутил пальцами плотно обтягивающие торс бинты. Губы не слушались, сухие и онемевшие.

― Привет.

― Цуна. Мы в?..

― В больнице. Поймал шальную пулю, ― в голосе ― усталость и теплота.

― А?..

― Тебя нашли одного. Я не знаю, где они. 

На лоб легла прохладная ладонь, и боль, стискивающая виски, отступила, легко возвращая обратно в сон.

Они явились ночью ― Гокудера даже не удивился. Он успел прийти в себя, объясниться с Цуной, узнать всё, что пропустил за два дня, поесть и запланировать на утро побег из больницы. Мукуро сидел на подоконнике, ухмылялся довольно, Хибари стоял, прислонившись спиной к двери, и избегал смотреть кому-нибудь из них в лицо.

― Ну и уроды же вы.

Мукуро тихо рассмеялся и, стоило Гокудере прикрыть глаза, оказался в кресле рядом с постелью. Тронул рукой в перчатке рану, скрытую бинтами, ― от него и это можно считать извинением.

― Нашли тех, кто отправил к нам гостей?

Хибари покачал головой.

― И сейф был пуст, наводка оказалась подставой.

Горло сжало, стиснуло тревогой за самого себя и, конечно, за семью. Даже эти двое, абсолютно неуправляемые, вечно тянущие за собой след из крови, проблем и каких-то их общих тайн, были частью семьи, сколько бы Гокудера ни орал на них, срывая бессильную ярость. От мысли, что они могли погибнуть из-за него, становилось дурно и как-то пусто. 

― Кто-то очень хотел тебя убить, ― с больным удовольствием в голосе протянул Мукуро, ― не повезло им, что я и Кёя решили составить тебе компанию.

Гокудера откинулся на подушках.

Мукуро всё ещё держал ладонь на его груди.

Хабири повернул ключ в двери.

Да, не повезло.


End file.
